Birds of Plague
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: A plague has infected the world, and not only changed the people but the people sworn to save them too. This is a rewrite in process of a old story from a few years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Birds of Plague  
The Introduction  
**  
The year was 2070 and the world was now longer the bright and hopeful world that people once knew. It was now dark and fearful, ruled by a powerful order like nothing anybody had seen coming.

The power wielded by the new order made people afraid, but it wasn't just overwhelming fear that controlled them but the sickness, if the sickness got to you, if it didn't kill you then you were to be cursed for the rest of your life.

That is if the Thunderbirds didn't get to you first.

" _Earlier today Dr Mishwa announced his new limb replacement technique, according to reports these new cybernetics are more realistic and more effective when compared to leading brands currently found in clinics and hospitals. As everyone knows, in the last decade limb replacements have become more of a necessity to the public due to the growing pandemics and aggressive diseases that are sweeping across the world._ " Jesse Reese reported reading from the autocue to the side of the camera, unseen by the audience.

The young blonde, green eyed reporter had once been eager and enthusiastic about her appointment as anchor of the news team, but as time went by, she had seen the horrors of the world for herself, the following death of their lead reporter Lisa Lowe had changed her outlook into a far colder one that she hid from both her fellow news people and the audience.

" _Dr Mishwa will be a special press confidence in Tokyo to inform the world of his new techniques at 3pm later today, our reporters will be there to report it to you live._ " Jesse continued to report the news as the television screen crackled with the odd flicker of static, it's sound and light filling the motel room.

Reaching past the empty pill bottles and beer bottles I managed to find the remote to turn the television off, leaning back I looked up at the aging ceiling coloured what I could only guess was white once upon a time, before sitting up and looked around.

The motel couldn't be more than fifteen years old but the world hadn't been kind to the line of people that had owned the place during its lifetime. I could see the numbers of repairs done to the walls, the ceiling and even to the sink in the corner of the room, it's pipes leaking into the walls causing mold to take over near the window.

I sighed deeply as I got up and retrieved a half drunk beer bottle, walking over to the small bathroom next to my bed, I kicked the takeout wrappers out of the way, the paper and plastic thrown on the floor evidence of my repast from the last few days. The bathroom light flickered into life as I pulled the cord, forcing me to blink away the stinging in my eyes from the sudden brightness, almost unwillingly I walked to the mirror.

Looking into the marked and dirty mirror I ignored the dark rings around my eyes, I moved the mirror to one side to reveal the medicine cabinet behind, grabbing the pill bottle that I had put there before shutting it and running a hand through my messy hair.

Opening the pill bottle, I looked at the tablets it contained and wondered why I continued to take them.

Why did I continue taking pills that were not only a terrible yellow in colour but tasted like artificial banana favouring that left a terrible taste afterwards.

The pills.

They had advertised them as one of the modern miracles of the world, after the plague that has spread across the world had been identified, the World Medical Organisation had quickly found a way to suppress its growth in those already infected or to help with the early symptoms until a cure or immunisation could be found. ' _A way to stop this from killing me...'_ I thought before popping two of the tablets.

I quickly grabbed the sink, my knuckles turning white as I grabbed the porcelain, squeezing my my eyes shut as I forced myself to swallow the tablets. Even after five years of these tablets, it hadn't gotten easier to get them down.

Grabbing my beer bottle, I downed what remained before shuffling back to the bedroom, dropping down onto the bed I reached out to turn the light off, placing the pill bottle on the table by the bed before discarding the bottle onto the floor.

I covered my eyes and could see unwanted memories of days gone by, when I use to have a family that loved me, a life that had meaning and this plague was just a distant nightmare.

My eyes burnt as memories assaulted me, the feelings they dragged up far worse than the near-fatal illness that wracked by body, the pills finally took effect as I slipped down into a dreamless sleep, welcoming the darkness that would be my respite before the new nightmares that would await me the next day. I truly believe that the memories were the greater plague of the two.

This story, my story, isn't a happy one.

This is how I died, and how I helped save the world from hell itself.

This is the story of how I destroyed the Thunderbirds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Birds of Plague**

 **Chapter One - The outbreak**

 **Waking up felt harder and harder with each passing day, my body forcing me to wake up from a dreamless sleep with my eyes crusted over glued together from the tears that I shed as I slept.**

 **As I rubbed the crud from my eyes, I flinched from the light that shone from the halfway opaque window of the motel room, I had long since got used to the twilight that had become the majority of my day and barely noticed the mummified carcasses of the bugs stuck against the glass. Getting up from the bed I stumbled towards the shower, crash into the bathroom stumbling over my own feet before standing in the lukewarm and barely flowing water.**

 **Yawning and running my hand through my damp hair as I achingly wandered out of the bathroom, unconscious of the time I barely noticed time getting away from me as ten minutes later I finally reached for my pill bottle before noticing a handwritten note hidden under it. I recognised the handwriting immediately, the motel's owner and operator owed me and had long since paid up but kept helping me anyway.**

 ** _They know you're here, run!_**

 **With a tired groan and the crack of abused muscles I leaved myself up and popped two of the pills into my mouth, swallowing them dry before sliding on my clothes and packing my few necessary belongings into my weather beaten backpack. Leaving the room I ran into a motel staff member as he went past, nabbing some toast from the trolley he nodded to me before handing me a plastic bag full of who knows what.**

 **"From the Boss" The man nodded "Good luck out there Smith, we'll keep them busy as long as we can... get yourself to the tunnels and disappear alright, again good luck. " I nodded back as I walked across the tarmac to the reception.**

 _Sighing to myself I rubbed my eyes and dropped my bag before stuffing the plastic bag into its half empty confines, shouldering my bag again I began eating the toast as I left the motel, swinging through the empty reception I dropped the key on the counter before snatching up a couple of matchbooks from the stand. Walking out into the sun I slipped on my sunglasses as I watched a couple of big black armoured vans arrive. I shook my head, '_ _Checking for infected again'_ _I thought before merging with the gathering crowds to camouflage my get away hopefully before the 'Paladins' spotted me._

It's times like this that I think of the time when things weren't always this way... that there weren't checkpoints, identification cards and raids on unexpecting civilians trying to live in the world that was left after the attack of the mysterious plague.

And my mind goes back to the first outbreak.

"Thunderbird One, we're going to need more medical assistance here!" Virgil yelled over the communication channel, the noise of the people around them moaning or begging for help almost overwhelming him.

They had received another call shortly after returning from dealing with a forest fire in California, but this one had meant that they were once again in their biohazard suits helping with another unexpected outbreak.

Over the past three years outbreaks such as these had grown more and more common, the spread of the illness causing panic and destruction in its wake. The plague as everyone called it had spread rapidly within this chaos but no one had yet discovered why.

"No can do Thunderbird Two need everyone I got here, if you're full pull out and get those people into the specialized quarantine zones" Scott replied just as loudly, the screams from TB1's end echoing in Virgil's ears just as those on his likely were in Scott's.

"Thunderbird Five, can you contact the zones for me? I need to know which ones are full!" Virgil called up to the space station but only received static in return causing the young man to frown.

"Mobile Control from Thunderbird Two I cannot reach Thunderbird Five" He said as he walked up into Thunderbird Two's pod bay, Gordon was likewise suited up and helping the medical team with securing the infected residents in the isolation pods, they were down to the last few and there were barely any left on the island or the World Medical Authority's stockpiles.

"We are having a few troubles with the satellite network, but John managed to get a message to us. He said that zones one to three are full" Tin-Tin replied sounding shaken up by the experience around the danger zone. "WMA has indicated they can't open up any more for at least a week."

"Ok, contact base and give them a full update from all Birds, it can't be too serious if we still have communications" Virgil replied unlocking the controls to TB2, warming up the engines ready to take off.

"F-A-B Thunderbird Two take care" Tin-Tin responded getting to work on keeping a basic order on the computers around her. Since the outbreak of the plague, all of International Rescue's equipment and security systems had been completely overhauled.

Mobile Control was now a slightly larger enclosed, armoured vehicle with specialised airlocks that were sealed upon exit of Thunderbird Two. This would allow control to head out to the danger zones without the risk of anyone breaching the airlock and getting to the agent inside the vehicle.

Half way across the world a tall greying man paced back and forth while he watched a younger man working feverously on the large computer desk, sliding between the different screens, the readouts flipping by faster than he could keep up with.

"Any luck Brains?" The older man asked stopping at the wall of portraits, on each sat the likeness of one of his sons clad in their colour coded IR uniforms, with his entire family deployed around the world the other portraits, specifically designed to camouflage the hidden secrets of International Rescue's personnel were now stored in the wall and had not been seen in several weeks.

"N-nothing yet M-Mr Tracy" Brains replied as another beep came from the computer.

"Is that Tin-Tin again Brains?" Jeff asked moving over to join the genius at the computers, a new direct message from TB5 sat in the secured server.

"No it's J-John, u-up in th-the s-space s-s-station" Brains replied opening the email and frowned at the message contents.

"This will complicate things… we don't have the parts, do we Brains?" Jeff asked as he read over the message looking over Brains' shoulder, a malfunction like this is not something that they wanted right now, not with the continuing outbreaks.

"I-I think so" Brains replied typing a reply back to the email with advice and a few program attachments. "H-have t-to check, ju-just h-h-h" He stopped as the stammer got too much while focusing on the email in front of him.

"We'll worry about the 'how' later Brains, for now just do what you can" Jeff replied moving away from the desk and back over to the window.

"I will however arrange for someone to go up and get John down, we need his help with the island's security upgrades and one or two of the bugs that keep appearing in the birds" He added softly looking out of the window, the sun was setting telling him that the boys and Tin-Tin would return well after dark.

"A-and you m-miss him" Brains muttered knowing his friend and sighed a little, his own son Fermat was out with Alan and Scott aboard Thunderbird One.

"They'll be home safe soon Brains" Jeff replied softly before a loud alarm sounded making them both jump and rush to locate the source of the alarm, the main tracking computer held the location and condition of every agent they had. Several had gone grey over the months since the outbreak, their agents deceased or unavailable, while others had gone red with confirmed contraction of one of the pandemics. The rest were the usual blue of active personnel, focussing on one flashing between blue and grey Brains brought up the readout.

"I-I-It's m-mobile c-c-control…" Brains spoke up reading the information in front of them,

Jeff slammed his hand on the emergency comm channel breaking through any other transmissions that the vehicle might be receiving. "Mobile Control this is Base, come in Tin-Tin."

"It's not good, they are all over. TB2 is closing up, they are all over the place Help me please, help me... Virgil no, please... oh god no it's..." A screech of static and agonisingly high pitched screams combined before the channel went dead, desperately Brains tried to re-establish a connection with Mobile Control or Thunderbird Two to no avail. On the screen the icon showing the massive carrier vessel was slowly making its way into the air, slowly and shakily but still moving, the Icon for the other however had flicked off to grey, it's active signal extinguished.

"She's gone" Jeff said unable to believe what he was seeing, "My god, she's gone."

Mobile Control was offline.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Birds of Plague  
Chapter Three – Destruction Cometh**_

 _ **Railroad Shelter**_

 _ **Brazil**_

Echoes of explosions shook through the tunnel causing me to stumble into the wall, dust fell from the dim lights and rats ran past me as I got back up onto my feet. I could hear screams from the residents of the Underground echo along the tunnel as I started to run towards the explosions, soon I found myself met by fleeing residents fleeing the other way with what few belongings they could hold onto as they ran away from the growing dust clouds.

I pulled a scarf up over my mouth and nose before grabbing a guard that was looking lost in the confusion.

"Get it together! Get these people away from the explosions and down that tunnel!" I yelled through my scarf at him, "You need to protect these people!"

The guard stared at me uncomprehendingly before shaking himself, nodding he began yelling over panic induced screams and cried of fear, ordering the residents to evacuate down the tunnel I just came through.

As I ran I could hear the cries of fear and terror amongst those separated from loved ones, I hesitated to help them but was shaken from my malaise by a dark haired woman grabbing my arm and pulling me around. "S-smith." She cried, "Thank the lord its you. Its them, they've found us! What can we do? They got the rods and everything!"

I shook my head, steadying her as another explosion shook the tunnel section. "You've got to stay calm, and get these children to the evacuation zone... just remember your training and we'll make it through this" I told her before looking at the growing dust cloud, it would keep them from finding us quickly, the problem was it stopped us knowing if they were coming or not.

"Get going. I'll distract them, just get those kids out of here." I gently pushed the woman away towards the children grouped together, all lost and scared as people fled away from their homes, some would have already lost their parents to the attack, imprisoned or worse.

I adjusted my scarf before running into the dust clouds, "Keep going! Just keep going!" I yelled, coughing as I dodged through the chaos of people, some running out in what they could carry, some barely dressed and trying to escape with little to nothing. As they passed I patted those I could reach on the back at a small attempt at comfort, one woman smiled up at me, her wizened face lighting up as she realised who he was.

As I emerged from the dust cloud my eyes watering I tried to get my bearings, blinking away the moisture I froze as I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"Freeze! Stay where you are! We are under orders to take you all to the camps!" A loud and painfully familiar voice demanded attention, pinning those fleeing away from him and his men where they stood.

Wiping my eyes clean I felt my heart lay heavy in my chest as I made out a man in a black padded suit, his helmet's lights beaming through the tunnel, in his hand held a long rod that sparked at the tip, I shivered as I remembered the times I had been hit with the device before, shaking my head I pushed those thoughts away.

"How about no! We all know those camps are certain death!" I yelled, my heart and mind flashing with memories of the past as I confronted the suited man.

 _ **Tracy Island**_

 _ **The Past**_

Jeff looked at his reflection in the computer monitor, grey hair unkempts and two day old beard was far from the usually seen neatly dressed and groomed patriarch of the Tracy Familiy, he rubbed at his red and tired eyes before pushing away from his desk and leaning back in his chair as he let out a deep sigh, his mind going over all of the information he had just received about a new invention developed by his teams at Tracy Industries.

But try as he might his mind could not keep away from how things had fallen apart for his family in the last few months, from the exhaustion of his boys as they tried day and night to save every life they could, to the loss of Tin-Tin, something that had begun and still was destroying his son. They had managed to save Alan after his suicide attempt, depression was ripping his youngest apart both physically and mentally, his weight had plummeted and he spent any time that he was not in therapy staring up into space.

They had all tried to help him, keeping him away from the worst of the rescues but due to a scare his middle son had during a rescue, Alan had had to go in his place. Jeff had almost refused but with International Rescue at breaking point he had had to acquiesce. Earthquakes in Cuba had destroyed the island's few quarantine zones, calls from both the Cuban military and the United States government had come across from Thunderbird 5 requesting International Rescue's assistance. A few hours into the rescue and a call had came over the radio, Alan had been caught in a collapsed building during a aftershock.

The family was able to find his broken body after several days, in thanks for their help many of the local residents that were able to had assisted the remaining brothers in digging through the rubble, Scott had been the first to find him, picking his youngest brother up he carried to body to Thunderbird Two, the transport craft bringing it back to Tracy Island. He had been buried in a spot next to Tin-Tin, Jeff having got the Belegant family's permission.

Rising up from his chair Jeff stretched before looking down at his desk, in amongst the mess of papers and old cups were the newest blueprints from his company, changes in his own hand marked up and ready for use, each finished proofs for much needed upgrades to the Thunderbirds, or rather as a reinvention of the rescue crafts.

It had taken a few weeks for his sons to help with the final touches for the plans, now they were waiting for the parts to arrive while Jeff himself talked to the World Council as both the leader of International Rescue and as the head of Tracy Industries Worldwide in an attempt to help try and restore order to the plagued world. The plague had changed the face of society itself, causing the world's population to revel in paranoia and to split from each other. There were those infected but not contagious, trying to live their lives they once had but had escaped and disappeared into the darker underbelly of civilisation, on the run from the authorities or from those they once called friends, all due to their scarred appearance.

Running a hand through his hair, removing his glasses and putting them on his desk. Jeff tried to escape the reality of the outside world before walking to the window, hoping the view of the island would calm his mind. Sadly it seemed that his mind had other ideas as his memory turned to the talks he had had with his two eldest sons Scott and Virgil, a conversation about creating different rescue vehicles to help with how the world had changed.

After a few hours the brothers had finally agreed that they needed better equipment to handle the world as it was now, future callouts would be far harder and people would be less willing to assist as they had before. New equipment, upgrades and tools were needed and they knew that their aquanaut brother would agree, however neither of them could figure what their astronaut brother, John, would think of the changes to the organisation.

 _John this is going to be hard for you most of all..._ Jeff thought as he looked over at the island and at the distant ocean, he had received a call earlier that day that John was on his way back from a vacation in Australia, one of the only places that was still safe for people to travel to. Of all his sons John was the most like him, the one that he had expected would take his place when his end came, but with these changes he knew John may step down instead.

"D-Dad? Want a coffee?" A voice broke the father's thoughts and he turned around seeing his eldest son.

"Oh Scott, I'm sorry son... I was just thinking and stretching my legs" Jeff replied with a soft smile.

Scott shook his head at his father's antics, like his father he was dressed down, wearing a pair of stained overalls and holding a oily rag he was currently running over his hands. "It's fine Dad, i just came up and thought you might need a coffee break" He said with a shrug before seeing Jeff's amused look.

Scott looked down at his usual blue overalls, "I... ugh... I hit a pipe that must have had a air pocket or something. One decided that she would cover me in used oil from the engines... right when I was almost done with the maintenance." He said with a small smile, running a clean hand through his hair showing some of the premature grey hair that he had noticed all but Gordon had begun to sport.

Jeff laughed softly and shook his head, "Come on, I'll make the coffee. We don't want Kyrano after you for making a mess in the kitchen now do we?" He asked leading the way to the kitchen.

Scott smiled and followed his father into the other room, even as a family retainer and a placid enough man most days the Asian man was a terror in the kitchen, woe betide any man who messes with his pots and pan.

"No we don't. Is John on his way home?" He asked, "Virgil and Gordon are working on Thunderbird Four... not sure what they're doing but if we hear an explosion..."

"I wouldn't be surprised with how creative Gordon has been recently... and yes, John is on his way home today" Jeff shook his head as he headed into the kitchen, "I believe he should be approaching the island soon"

A soft silence filled the air of the kitchen as Jeff refilled the coffee maker, the machine had been used more and more these days, enough that Jeff had ordered several times the amount of coffee beans in the last delivery. Even then however they were running low, Jeff finished refilling the reservoir before turning it on, they waited in silent as the machine began before Scott sighed and leaned against one of the counters.

"D-do you think we're doing the right thing Dad? Making these new birds..." Scott asked, "I know our old girls are struggling and they need upgrading but the designs we have for the new ones... they're just... I don't know... extreme, even by our standards.."

Jeff sighed and rested a hand on Scott's shoulder, "Scott, you heard the President of the World Council... the people out there need our help more than ever... I know the pain of loosing Alan and Tin-Tin is still hurts and it will for a long time, just like when we lost your mother..." He said softly, "But they would want us to do this. To save the world, at all costs."

A soft beep filled the air, Scott closed his eyes before shaking off his father's hand. "I'll go Dad, It's probably John" He said softly, going to his father's office.

He looked over the cluttered desk for the computer controls for the radio, sweeping papers to one side he moved several away from a set of new blueprints. He frowned going over them before shaking his head.

"Tracy Island from Perseus, come in" John's voice came over the radio. "Do I have clearance to land, over"

Scott smiled, the troubling thoughts in his head interrupted by hearing his brother's voice. "This is Tracy Island, welcome back John! You have clearance to land"

"Thanks Scott, I'll see you soon! Perseus out!" John replied over the radio.

Scott shook his head, he looked over the blueprints a second time before he made his decision, frowning he picked them up and rolled them carefully before dropping them in a plastic tube propped up on the desk. He knew that his brother would not like what was planned, just as much as he himself did not.

' _Saving lives is a dangerous business... well when we use to save them..._ ' Scott thought to himself as he left the office, hiding the plans against his leg he walked away waving at his dad before going down to the airstrip to welcome his brother back home.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Birds of Plague**

 **Chapter Four – Divided We Fall  
**

**Railroad Shelter  
Brazil**

 **I stared at the woman in black, watching her slam the long pole of the rod onto the dusty ground. I felt my hands turn into fists, shaking from the pent up emotions I felt for the woman stood opposite me. I could see the logo on her chest and it made me feel sick to my stomach, a hand holding the world.**

 **"** **Well looks like most of the rats scurried away but one.. hello Smith! One of the big rats himself!" The woman called, the lights on her helmet filled the tunnel making it hard for me to see her features hidden behind the visor.**

 **"** **All dressed up and no where to go? Or are you afraid this rat bites?" I snapped my reply, wanting to grab the rod in the man's arm and stuff it into his face.**

 **The woman laughed, it was once music to my ears but now it was dark and bitter as a low hum filled the air, the white dusty air turned blue. "Well well.. the rat has some bite!" She taunted, buying time for her team.**

 **I frowned and shook my head, "Oh so that's how it is? If you can't catch us, you blow us up! And you use to save the world, you Thunderbirds disgust me!" I said, glancing around from the corner of my vision for a way to get away from the blast.**

 **A growl came along the radio inside the helmet, "What do you know Smith? Nothing! You're a plague infested rat and we will treat you as one!" The woman shouted and I could sense the hate for what I had become in the body language and words from the International Rescue member.**

 **The hum grew louder, "So blowing us up? Clearing the infection? You're just increasing the rebellion's cause!" I said, pulling up my scarf to cover my face.**

 **"** **Our best way to destroy vermin like you!" The woman yelled over the growing hum, grabbing a rope before disappearing up from the hole he had made. "Die!" She screamed as the light grew brighter in the tunnel.**

 **I shook my head and turned to run from the tunnel's intersection, slamming my hand down on a panel to bring down a set of thick blast doors that had been installed.**

 **The panels slammed down, the force of the explosion was caught by the metallic doors but buckled from the pressure of the attack.**

 **I groaned and slowly sat up, my ears ringing from the explosion as the dust settled and the lights overhead flickered. I punched the floor several times, "Damn it!" I cursed and slowly got up, knowing what they had just used to try and blow up the underground.**

 **A radio broadcast crackled to life from behind the damaged blast doors, "You have gotten lucky there, keep those rats! We'll be back! The Thunderbirds will get you eventually!"**

 **I leaned against the wall, holding my hand close to my chest before coughing from the dust in the air, falling from the cracks and the lights above my head before cursing in every language I had picked up over the years.**

 **"** **Smith! Smithy! Are you here?" A voice called, I coughed and slowly sat up a little more.**

 **"** **H-here! I'm here! I.. I'm OK!" I called before coughing, I opened my eyes seeing torch beams bouncing as the rescue team ran towards where I had slammed the blast doors down.**

 **I knew they were looking for survivors, or those that fell behind in the evacuation. I slowly stood up, holding my injured hand close to my chest.**

 **I coughed from the dust as a young woman separated from the group, my eyes watering from trying to clear my vision of the dust in the air. A small smile grew on my face as I recognised the woman running towards me, but at the same time a sense of fear grew deep inside of me.**

 **Her messy brown hair tied back, hidden beneath a hard helmet with a pair of goggle hanging loosely around her neck while her torch shone brightly from her chest pocket of her body armour. I coughed as I tried to speak.**

 **"** **Evac the area! Let's close this off and pass the message to the rest of the underground! Then we can talk once everyone is clear" She told the rescue team before turning to face me, "And get you patched up"**

 **I nodded, "Sounds great Cath.. no tracer on me, didn't get a chance.." I replied, my voice croaking from my coughing of the dust while held my hand close to my chest.**

 **"** **A Thunderbird.. great.." Cath or Catherine, leader of the Underground community based under the United States.**

 **I nodded as I followed her back towards where everyone had evacuated to, "It was.. and looked like a elite member.." I croaked and sighed, remembering the man in black.**

 **'** ** _Trying to kill me again.._** **' I thought sadly as I saw the Underground community sorting out supplies and setting up temporary tents until a full evacuation plan could be established.**

 **Loud music blared out of the speakers set up on some scaffolding nearby, fighting against the noise filling the hanger.**

 **A black haired man walked over and turned the music off, his ears ringing. "OK guys.. let's stop! We can't do anything else until the rest of the parts arrive" Scott announced to his brothers, he saw them gathered at the board with the new plans for the Thunderbirds.**

 **Virgil sighed and sat down, rubbing his hands with a cloth while John joined him. They were both worn out after moving the hanger around to make room for the new craft, using Thunderbird Two to retrieve the new parts for the plans.**

 **Gordon growled and shook his head, "How the hell can you be so calm Scott? This is Thunderbird One! The flagship of International Rescue!" He snapped at his eldest brother.**

 **Virgil sighed, "Here we go again.." He muttered to his blonde haired brother.**

 **John nodded, throwing a cloth into the bucket of nuts and bolts by his feet. "Gordo, you've seen the plans.. they're all being changed, I don't like it either but it's to try and help the world.."**

 **"** **Help the world? Help the world John? How is creating these monstrosities that are going to bring death, help the world?" Gordon snapped, spinning to face his brother ignoring the dark circles on his pale brother.**

 **Scott rested a hand on Gordon's brother, "We're doing this in memory of Alan and Tin-Tin, to help families with the same suffering that we faced.."**

 **Gordon shrugged his brother's hand off, throwing the wrench in the bucket near John. "Alan wouldn't want this! None of this!" He snapped and ran off out of the hanger.**

 **"** **Gordon! Get back here!" Scott yelled, angry at his brother for the outburst and for nearly hitting John with the wrench, the bucket had been knocked over by the force of the throw.**

 **John sighed and got up, undoing the zip of his overalls. "Scott.. leave him.. I'll talk to him later" He said and helped Virgil up off the floor before tying the sleeves around his waist.**

 **Scott ran a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine.. I'll drop it, for now.. let's hit the showers! We're done here" He said, leaving the hanger.**

 **John rubbed his eyes, "This is getting harder every day Virg.." He muttered.**

 **Virgil sighed, resting a hand on John's shoulder. "I know.. but we'll just take every day as it comes.. " He said softly. "Come on, before Scott catches up to Gordon"**

 **John gave a small smile and followed his brother, studying his peacekeeping brother's back as they climbed up to the lift back to the villa above ground.**

 **"** **What's wrong Virgil?" He asked, as they stopped waiting for the lift to come back down after Scott.**

 **Virgil sighed and walked over to the walkway, looking down at the craft hidden by the plastic sheeting or by various scaffolding. "Are we doing the right thing Johnny?" He asked softly, leaning on the hand rails.**

 **John sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I.. I don't know.." He muttered.**

 **"** **Hundreds.. thousands of people are dying out there every day while we're here.. doing this, recreating International Rescue.. to help those families but.." Virgil sighed and shook his head.**

 **"** **But with the plans and the talks with the World Council, it sounds like we're actually going out to help run the evacuation zones.. separating families.. their friends, loved ones.. all because of a infection they haven't found a cure yet for.." John finished for his brother and sighed. "I know.. I don't like it either.. I rather stick to what we know.."**

 **The lift arrived and they rode up in silence, "Just being out there.. right now as we are.. we're not ready.. Virgil, the world out there scares me, and I don't know how to face that any more.." John muttered as the lift arrived and Scott waited for his brothers.**

 **"** **John.. I'm sorry for what happened down there, and out in our last visit to the mainland.. " Scott muttered rubbing the back of his neck.**

 **John shook his head, "I-I don't want to talk about it Scott.. let me go for a shower.." He muttered, pushing by his brother and went off to his room.**

 **Scott watched his brother go, sighing. "Going to have a go at me too?" He asked Virgil, he leaned against the wall rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just upsetting our brothers instead of offering them comfort that they need.."**

 **Virgil took a deep breath, trying to push down his temper. "You have to think Scott, what is going through their heads and hearts! How much we are changing what we have known for years, what we trained for.. all of that is gone now!" He replied, undoing his overalls and tied the sleeves around his waist.**

 **Scott sighed, "I know.. I know it's hard Virgil! But we're doing it for everyone.. for Tin-Tin.. for Alan.." He said softly.**

 **Virgil laughed, "For our family? Destroying other families is helping us remember our family? It's chaos out there Scott! Families are being torn to shreds! All those kids, I hear John screaming from nightmares every night because of that rescue! Seeing all of those kids, so badly scared for the rest of their lives!" He snapped,**

 **"** **Being in quarantine to make sure he wasn't infected when the suit failed to protect him.. that scared him so much! And Gordon, he cries himself to sleep! How can you say that you're not shaken up by all of this?" He demanded from his eldest brother. "I had to be in quarantine too from all of those kids trying to get back to their families, shook John up.. it scared me.. thinking I could be one of those in those cells.. watching as that infection.."**

 **Scott walked over and held his closest brother in a tight hug, "Stop.. just stop OK... I-I'm hanging on.. but if anything happened to any of you.. I don't know how I would cope.." He muttered, "How I would live with myself if I lost you.. Gordon and John.. you're all that I got left.." he whispered.**

 **Hours passed and night fell over Tracy Island, everyone had retired to their own rooms. Exhaustion and depression wrapped around the family members like blankets as they tried to grab a few precious hours of sleep.**

 **Sounds of sleep filled the villa, showing those who could sleep were in a deep sleep while in the kitchen, one lone light shone showing not everything was peaceful in the night.**

 **Soft footsteps walked around the villa, heading to the kitchen. The young man blinked in seeing the small steady light from a kitchen lamp on the counter, before seeing his red head brother.**

 **"** **Beer in the fridge.. pick one up for me bro.." Gordon muttered, sat on the bench leaning over the counter staring into the bottle.**

 **John sighed and shook his head, grabbing two beers before opening them. "How many have you had?" He asked softly, joining his brother.**

 **Gordon shook his head, "Does it matter? We're grounded.. but just to answer.. just this one, been here a hour and not even drank half of the bottle.." He muttered, sliding off the bench before walking over to the doors leading out to the sun deck.**

 **He sat down and looked over the pool at the distant ocean.**

 **John sighed and put the beers down before sitting down himself, he picked up a bottle and took a drink with a shudder. "Haven't drank in so long, feels weird drinking again.." He said softly before looking at the view.**

 **The star filled sky use to bring comfort to the astronaut, like the view of the pool and the distant ocean brought comfort to the aquanaut.**

 **"** **Still upset from earlier?" The astronaut asked, trailing his fingers along the label of the beer bottle. "I..if it helps, I'm still mad at how much Thunderbirds Three and Five are going to be changed.. I actually found and burnt the original plans.." He muttered feeling Gordon glance at him.**

 **John nodded, "I did.. not proud of it, as I knew Brains had backups.. but just couldn't stop myself.. not with how precious Thunderbird Five is to me.."**

 **Gordon sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, "On that rescue.. when I saw those families, those kids.. all of that chaos.." He muttered, shivering at the memory. "Seeing how badly scratched you and Virgil were.. even though the suits Brains designed were suppose to stop that.. it.. it scared me Johnny.." He muttered.**

 **"** **I thought I was going to loose you both.. to be left alone with Scott... I'm worrying about him, if it wasn't for Virgil.. I feel that Scott would not be Scott any more.."**

 **John sighed, "I've heard Virgil trying to keep Scott together, Dad is trying too.. but Dad, he has doubts in what we're actually doing now that the crafts are coming together.." He muttered before playing with the peeling label coming off the bottle.**

 **Gordon rubbed his eyes, "Johnny.. I.. I can't do it any more... I've got to tell someone before I do it.." He muttered, his eyes sparkling with tears threatening to spill over.**

 **John glanced at his brother, he sighed and nodded. "Me too little brother.." He muttered sadly.**

 **Silence filled the air between the two brothers, their beers abandoned at their sides.**

 **The wind moved through the surrounding tropical flora, bringing the many scents around the young men reminding them of their once paradise.**

 **A deep breath came from the men.**

 **"** **I'm leaving the island!" They said together, looking into each other's eyes seeing the signs of tears forming in the thoughts that engulfed them as the island continued its nightlife around them.**

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Birds of Plague**

 **A/N - Chapters Three and Four have been altered, to include some important story elements. So it is advised to re-read them before continuing on.**

 **Thank you and Enjoy**

 **Chapter Five – Fight or Flight**

As we walked towards the camp, I pulled my scarf up to cover my face a bit as we walked. I saw a variety of people gathering around, trying to question Catherine. **  
**

"Catherine! What was that?"

"Was it a Thunderbird? Are we safe?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before Catherine stopped ahead of me and clapped her hands. "Quiet everyone! Just listen to my officers, gather supplies and we'll leave soon for a new camp" She called, "Now tend to the wounded and we will all make it out to a new home!"

I smiled behind my scarf before pulling it down and joined her. "Don't be afraid as that is what those bastards want! That was a agent of the Thunderbirds, and they know that the chaos they cause works to their advantage! We don't want that! So we all need to work together, move everything to a bigger and better home for everyone!"

Gasps and mutters broke out after hearing my voice, the closer residents recognised my partially covered face. "Smith! Oh thank goodness!" A elderly woman muttered and a feeling of relief washed over the gathering.

Catherine clapped her hands, her officers gathered. "Ok, now you know that Smith is here and we've got the situation under control.. please follow the orders from my people" She called before leading the way to where her team had set up a tent.

Once we were inside, I could see a map of Brazil pinned against the fabric of the tent with a few lamps lit, a pair of beds were set up either end with a table in the middle.

I walked over to the table, seeing a map of the railroads under Brazil. I frowned and took off my scarf, "This is terrible.. we've lost this many tunnels?" I asked, as Catherine closed the tent flaps.

Catherine sighed and nodded, "We're loosing generators all across the country.. was on the way here to see if we can get some residents moved from tunnel B8 but looks like that won't happen now.." She replied, "Got teams sealing up the tunnels where the Thunderbirds attacked" She replied, sitting on a chair and undid her vest.

I sighed and threw my pack to the floor before undoing my jacket, wincing at feeling the pain from my hand. "So we need to blow the tunnel sections, make them look abandoned to any scavengers that come sulking.."

"My team can take care of that, and the damaged power lines.. For now, you need a shower and tend to that cut.." Catherine replied, seeing my hurt hand. "There's a shower behind my tent, use that"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair after taking off my hat, dusting it with a shake. "Thanks Catherine.. Once I'm cleaned up and showered.. I'm moving on, don't want to cause these people more trouble.."

Catherine nodded, "Think you better get out of Brazil, head north.. there's been rumours of a cure again.."

I frowned, "A cure? I should check that out.." I muttered, grabbing a clean shirt before going off for a shower.

As I entered the shower, shivering as I stripped out of my clothes. I looked up at the system set up, letting the water run once my clothes were out of the way, I sighed and closed my eyes.

I saw the briefings that Catherine had received, rumours of underground communities disappearing overnight growing more and more common while communities and cities alike were being destroyed around the city.

There was rumours of rebellions forming and fighting back against the Thunderbirds, but they were everywhere.

 _Not like those years ago.._

* * *

 _The Past_

Gordon crept along the corridor, hearing snores coming from his older brothers as moonbeams shone through the large glass windows of the main complex. It had been a month since they started Thunderbird One, he had fought every waking minute against the decision and saw changes happening to all of his brothers.

There was something in Scott's eyes, like pent up fustration or anger while Virgil was developing wrinkles around his eyes and had a almost tired look to himself all of the time.

' _Like he doesn't sleep.._ ' Gordon thought, ' _Like John.._ '

His astronaut brother had become more withdrawn, taking up to wandering around the island or being up in the library for long periods of time. The aquanaut didn't know what John was up to and it worried him as Gordon entered the kitchen.

"Rucksack all packed and ready to go, if you're going through with that" A voice spoke softly behind him, making him bite his lip to stop a startled noise escaping before he spun around on his heels.

"John? Damn it! Don't do that to a guy!" Gordon cursed, resting a hand on his chest.

John smiled before turning a lamp on the counter, "Well seen that you've been thinking of leaving, even after I talked you into staying longer.." He replied before sighing. "I brought us more time.. it's not going to be pleasant here"

Gordon watched his brother go over to the cupboard, pulling out the rucksack and two beers. He shook his head and helped his brother with opening the beers.

"What did you do this time Johnny?" He asked, looking at the rucksack, seeing a rolled up ground mat tied to the bottom like their old camping days.

"I infected Thunderbird Five with a virus, she won't respond to any reprogramming commands.. so that will keep Brains busy for at least six months.." John responded with a shrug. "Gave the same virus to the mainframe, they would have to rebuild it completely for it to respond"

Gordon sighed and watched John drink from the bottle, seeing his brother's hand shaking. "Are you taking the medicine?"

John nodded, "Drinking this stuff helps the aftertaste, I don't care if Scott comes after me.. I'm going to die anyway, but not without a fight" He replied, seeing Gordon's eyes shine in the light.

Gordon sighed, "There's a boat fuelled up and ready at the docks.. I'll buy you some time to get away.. Just.. try and stay in contact please?"

John nodded, "I'll try little brother.. if I survive this... just still can't believe I got infected..." He replied.

"But Brains tried to find a cure, he's working with the health organisations around the world to find a cure right?" Gordon asked.

John sighed and looked at his hands, "Yeah, but it's too late for me Gordo.. "

Gordon shook his head and slammed his bottle down onto the counter, John jumped and stared at his brother.

"Gordon! Are you insane?" John hissed, his eyes going wide.

Gordon shook his head, "Are you? How can you just leave the island, curl up and die alone?" He snapped, "I know you're going to try and fight it, and out there but you want to do it alone?"

John sighed and shook his head, "I don't want to do It alone.. but staying here.. Scott.. he will kill me, you know he will... especially as the virus is already transforming me.." he said softly, scratching off some nail polish off his fingers, revealing the familiar signs of infection.

Gordon looked down at his brother then up at his blue eyes. "Contacts.." he said softly, realising what his brother was doing to hide his sickness.

John nodded, "Been wearing them for about a week now.." He said sadly, "I've got to go now, tonight.."

Gordon sighed and hugged his brother, "Get out there and stay alive! I'll cause hell here, you do it from out there! We got plenty of agents that are against these plans, form a rebellion and take us down!" He muttered.

John closed his eyes and returned his brother, before breaking away. "Keep it secret OK? I'm counting on you little brother!" He said before grabbing the rucksack and ran out of the main complex into the night.

"Good luck John.. we're going to need it... Mom, watch out for him please.." Gordon muttered, watching his brother go before looking up at the star filled sky, tears falling down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Birds of Plague  
Chapter Six – Truth Revealed

I sighed as I sat down on one of the camp beds, stretching out my aching body. "What's wrong Catherine?"

I could see something was wrong with the leader after I returned from the shower, doing my shirt up and saw that something had cut my arm. I sighed and dug out some bandages from my bag.

Catherine sighed and sat down at the table, she threw a clipboard onto the paper covered table. "Another newsletter just came along the line.." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "This isn't going to help our communities"

I frowned as I wrapped a bandage around the cut on my arm, "What is it? Which community this time?" I asked.

"Rome, we've lost Rome.. It's just gone.. like the others" Catherine replied sadly, "That's four communities now.." She added, looking at the map on the table.

I got up and sighed, "Head to Tokyo, I'm heading to America like you told me.. Will have to go through Mexico.." I muttered, getting up and looked at the mirror. "It will take some time for us to get there.. once I'm in Mexico.. I'll see if I can disable a Thunderbird, buy the rebellion some time"

Catherine looked up at me, I closed my eyes and shook my head. "That will be dangerous.." I heard her mutter.

"Living in this world is dangerous.. I've got my contacts and my ways.." I replied, and looked up at the tent, seeing a child peek in before running off to the growing community around Catherine's tent. "I'm putting everyone in danger.. and seeing her.."

Catherine watched me as I walked over to the bed and sink down onto it, she sighed and got up before sitting down next to me. "Just get to America, they need you over there.. the rebellion needs your advice" She said softly.

I rubbed my eyes before nodding, "You're right, I've got the knowledge they need.. just, wish could go into surgery to remove some of this.." I muttered, trailing my fingers along my cracked skin.

"Surgery in the underground is very risky Smith.. but maybe someone in America can help.." Catherine muttered and sighed, "Get some sleep, I'll arrange a guard to help you get out of Brazil"

I sighed and nodded, laying down and tried to relax to get some sleep. "How did it come down to this?"

* * *

Jeff ran a hand through his pepper coloured hair, he sighed deeply as he looked down at the interior of the hanger. He was currently inside Thunderbird One's hanger, looking down at the sleek flagship of International Rescue.

He could see his eldest son going over every inch of Thunderbird One, it was now near completion and getting ready for a test flight. The older version of the craft was in storage away from the island, awaiting repairs and parts that to save time were borrowed to put into the newer craft.

Jeff sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose to fight off the growing headache before looking at the nose cone of the sleek ship, he knew from the plans that within the bright red tip hid the new weapons for facing whatever the world was going to throw at them.

Thinking of the weapons and the systems placed within the Thunderbird craft made the father of the family think of how silent his eldest son had been compared to the others. They had both fought and argued over the necessity of the weapons but the eldest had been silent and hiding either on the range they had set up on the island or in the simulators.

"Think he's still mourning.." Jeff muttered before seeing Scott look up at him, he gave a small wave and cleared his thoughts.

"How is it looking son?" He called down to his eldest boy.

"Just a few more tests before it's official first flight Dad" Scott called up, climbing up the ladder to join his father. He used a computer nearby to light up the hanger, casting it in a low blue light.

"Need any help?" Jeff asked, watching his son work before loud music blared out behind the blast doors leading to Thunderbird Two's hanger.

Scott and Jeff sighed together hearing the music, looking over at the hanger before looking at each other. "Gordon.." They muttered together.

Jeff pushed away from the rails to head over to Thunderbird Two's hanger, "Get back to work Scott, I know you're worn out from trying to get through to him.." He muttered sadly to his eldest son.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Just since.." He stopped and swallowed before shaking his head, "Just have to work harder than ever to get past this.. to keep the world spinning, no matter what" He said, gathering books and clipboard before climbing back down to Thunderbird One.

"Keep the world spinning.." Jeff muttered and shook his head before opening the door to Thunderbird Two's hanger.

As the head of the family walked through and saw the large green transport vehicle sitting in the hanger, slowly being taken over by scaffolding and plastic sheeting. He saw the sound system, the air vibrating from the music it pumped out before looking for his sons that were amongst the mess of the once organised hanger.

Jeff sighed, looking down at the mess. He thought of how over the last few months seemed like a bad dream that they weren't waking up from.

His thoughts turned to Alan, the youngest member of his family. How they had watched him waste away after the death of Tin-Tin, the love of his life until that one day, the day Alan disappeared from their lives.

His other sons, they sunk into depression and lost the spirit they had in the pleasures of what made them happy. Virgil stopped making music or painting, Scott was always down in the hangers away from his brothers, Gordon was staring at the distant ocean or at the pool, instead of being in the water that once comforted him. And John, his sensitive son, who loved the stars and living amongst them, he just seemed lost and hurt.

No matter what the father did, he could not get through to his sons and he wanted downtime to try and fix their spirits but the rescues were tough and the Thunderbird craft was in serious need of constant maintenance until they made new and stronger craft.

Opening his eyes, not realising he had closed them. Jeff saw Virgil and Gordon together at the large board, putting plans and ideas together. He sighed, feeling his head throbbing from the music and his heart growing heavy in his chest.

He felt the shadows of fear growing deep inside him, as he saw how the clothes hung off his aquanaut son. He remembered the morning he had gotten up and saw Gordon sat out by the pool, a letter in his hands.

' _Gordon? What is it son?' Jeff asked softly, joining his son seeing the early morning mist gathered over the pool's waters._

' _He's gone Dad.. John's left. He left this for you..' Gordon muttered sadly, holding the letter out for his father._

 _Jeff sat down next to his son, accepting the letter before holding his son close. He knew how close Gordon and John had become since Alan's death. 'We'll see him again son'_

Jeff shook the memory from his mind, leaving his sons to work. He used the lift to get to the topside of the island, back into the main complex.

He let his feet carry him to his office, thinking of the sealed letter awaiting on his desk from his son. It still confused the head of the family how John had left the island, disappearing into the world without a trace.

Being a Tracy made it nearly impossible for his family to disappear from anyone's eye, press or the general public.

He sat down at the desk, looking at the letter before picking it up. He took a deep sigh and turned it over, opening it and pulled out the papers inside. He unfolded them and a frown grew on his face as he read the contents.

 _Dad, I'm sorry. This has to be the hardest thing any of us has ever done. But I have had to do this, not for me, but for you and the others. They won't understand why I have done this, or at least Scott won't, I just can't stay on the island, or be a part of International Rescue any longer._

 _When you came to me, wanting to rebuild the Thunderbird crafts, I knew it was going to happen. But to see the plans for what I once called home, I couldn't let that happen.. I burnt the plans before we went to the rescue in Russia._

 _I know you blamed Gordon, but don't be hard on the kid. He lost his best friend, his brother when Alan took his own life. But it was me, I'm not mad at you father, I'm mad at the world. We all put our lives on the line every day, my brothers more than myself. And how does the world treat us? By giving the world's population the plague and taking two of our own away from us!_

 _I wanted to say this for the longest time to you, but I just couldn't find the time or the words then. That's why they're in this letter, for when you get the chance to read it._

 _Dad, the reason I left the island. The real reason I left the island is that I became infected with the plague. I felt ashamed that I let it happen, I had been talking to Brains and doctors on the main land, but as you know, there is no cure._

 _I decided to leave the island, to disappear and try to fight this. But we all have seen what the plague does to a human body and mind._

 _You may see me again, you may not. Just don't look for me please, I won't be the same son you loved._

 _The astronaut that loved living in space, amongst the stars. I'll try and keep that part of myself alive but it will be hard. As I write this, I can feel the fight beginning for my own mind, my own heart wanting to fight this virus that is inside me._

 _But to you, to my brothers, I didn't want to put you in danger. I didn't want to be a test subject for those new weapons that are being designed._

 _Yes Dad, I have seen those plans too. I know about what Scott is doing on Mateo Island, and I want it to stop._

 _Did Mom want this? Did we want this? Does the world deserve this?_

 _Please, I'm begging you Dad._

 _Please don't change International Rescue! The world needs the Thunderbirds the way they are!_

 _I'm going to end this letter by saying that if I am still alive when the organisation starts back up, then I will fight against it. I will carry on the original International Rescue, to save people any way that I can! And not as a Tracy._

 _Good bye._

Jeff let the letter fall to the desk, his hands shaking before putting his head in them. He ignored the scattered papers and plans that littered the desk.

He felt his heart in his throat as he remembered the words written on the letter, he felt it fall into his chest and sat heavy. His eyes burned as they were covered by his hands, threatening tears he thought had long ago dried up.

John, infected.

The father of five, now down to three.

He had lost two of his sons, his angels, his memories of his wife.

As they fought with the World Council to contain and research the plague, they were loosing their own members of their team.

Jeff fought up to his feet, shaking before walking over to the portrait and looked up at it. His vision blurry as he reached up for it, "Why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you open up to me?" He muttered and closed his eyes.

He knew why.

His quiet son had lost faith in his family, he was scared of what his family was becoming.

He sighed and walked away from the portrait, going back to his desk thinking of the bottle of whisky hidden in a drawer.

"Dad?" A deep voice broke his thoughts as he sat at his desk.

Jeff sighed and looked up, "I'm OK Virgil.." He muttered, getting the letter and looked at the neat handwriting of his missing son. "Just read John's letter, he left us... for his own good.." He said sadly, putting the letter away and got his whisky with two glasses out.

He poured a glass each, offering one to his middle son.

Virgil sighed and accepted the glass before perching on the end of his father's desk. "He was infected.. wasn't he?" He muttered sadly, thinking of his missing brother. Of how more withdrawn he had become before leaving the island.

Jeff downed his drink, putting the glass on the desk. He felt the fire of the whisky travel down his body, wanting it to burn away the shadows that enveloped his soul.

"Yes.. he wrote it all in the letter.. he told me that he destroyed those plans a few months ago.." Jeff muttered, pouring himself another glass.

"He didn't want to put any of us in danger, if he lost himself to.." He broke away, remembering the early days of the infection as it swept through the population of the planet. How it resembled a scene from a zombie horror movie, where people ran scared or infected lost their minds as they were corrupted by the plague.

Virgil sighed and played with the drink, "It-it isn't John's style.. just to leave in the middle of the night like he did, to disappear off to the main land and leave us.." He said sadly and sipped on the drink, "Just to pack up and leave, not wanting to see us.. to get help from us.."

"I don't want to fight him Dad.. but Scott.. He's changed, he needs John to be there at his side.. I can only do so much.. John was the true peacekeeper of this family.." Virgil muttered, finishing the drink and left the office.

Jeff watched his son go before turning around, to face his computer. He put in a number on his phone before waiting for it to be answered. "I've got a job for you"


	7. Chapter 7

_Birds of Plague  
Chapter 8_

 _Time passed._

 _Seasons changed._

 _High above the Pacific Ocean, clouds were torn apart as an aircraft took to the skies, shock waves burst from behind as the craft accelerated beyond what she had been able to before, sonic booms roaring through the skies as it was pushed to its limits, flying around and through the growing storm clouds high in the atmosphere._

 _It shot out of the black clouds lightning flashing behind it as the storm began to rage._

 _Gone were the bright and welcome colours on the once beautiful flagship, colours that have once brought hope with its arrival, now any sight of the legendary craft brought nothing but death and destruction, the hatches hiding new armament hidden from view as she lowered down to just feet above the grey storm blown ocean._

 _The waters tore apart, mirroring the clouds above as the craft races across the ocean surface speed pouring out of her new engines._

 _Thunderbird One, the supersonic flag ship of International Rescue was being pushed to its new limits, at the touch of a button her guns sliding out to shoot at rocks standing up from the water turning them into dust before disappearing back into the hidden alcoves inside its sleek design. The thickened and dull tinted armour plating slipped back over the ship's new arsenal, even with the weapons now hidden, it was still evident that this was no rescue ship, not anymore._

 _The pilot remained alert as his craft flew through the dust cloud the rocks had created as he had shattered them, "Thunderbird One to base, first weapons test nominal." He reported, his voice cold and emotionless._

 _Once upon a time just being in his craft, being in Thunderbird One, would bring him unspeakable happiness. To fly such a craft was beyond the dreams of many on the Earth, but now he knew that his job... no... his_ _mission_ _had changed as much as the rescue craft had._

 _"_ _Roger, Targets set up on the Northern Beach" Base replied. "Test routine two ready when you are."_

 _Thunderbird One dumped speed as she swung around in a wide arc lining up with the distant island on the horizon, engaging the flaps the aircraft slowed as she moved into the turn, hovering in place the powerful engines created a downdraft sending droplets of water flying into the air covering the underside of the powerful vessel. With a push of the throttle she accelerated hard, passing through Mach One as she closed with the island, unconcerned the pilot activated the weapons array, the cannons once again slipping out of their armoured casement._

 _"_ _Approaching Northern Beach" The pilot reported, "Targeting system online, ready to fire!"_

 _"You are cleared for attack run."_

 _"Attack run beginning."_

 _A low hum filled the cockpit as the weapons warmed up, flexing his fingers the pilot curled them around the unfamiliar triggers on the control sticks, closing fast he watched as the highly advanced multi-frequency scanners locked onto the row of targets set up in almost random clusters along the beachside. Without hesitation he unleashed laser fire into the closest, the weapon mounts tracking each group as he passed, smashing into the wooden targets disintegrating them, leaving nothing behind._

 _"_ _Targets destroyed, all systems are green" The pilot replied voice steady and as unfeeling as the rocks he had turned to dust, he turned Thunderbird One on a long curve around the island waiting for his next orders._

 _"_ _Roger that, return to base for debriefing"_

* * *

The hanger of Thunderbird Two, once the most organised hanger under the island was now a disorganised chaos, coils of pipes lay around the green transport vehicle, scaffolding and exposed wires covered almost every inch of her surface, while there was large technical drawings and blueprints pinned up on various boards around the hanger. The sight brought back bad memories for those who saw the state of the hanger, only a few years prior, Thunderbird Two had similarly been in pieces after the fiasco with the USN Sentinel.

Older components and hull bracing from Thunderbird Two could be seen as they were stripped down and discarded while new parts were being assembled on various benches scattered around the hanger. Scraps of metal were everywhere amongst the scattered tools, stripped from the now bare hull of the huge vessel, new high density fleetonium alloy sheets standing to the side of the hanger ready for use, the super-hard armour had already been used on the reconstruction of her sister vessels, now it was her turn.

Buried amongst oily rags and the remains of a torn up set of overalls, a stereo could be heard blaring out music cutting through the silence that rang in the air between the brothers as they continued the redesign of Thunderbird Two. Scott and Virgil worked around each other like clockwork, only interrupted on those few occasions when Brains appeared in the hanger with his adjust the blueprints or to check progress, ears usually covered by industrial earmuffs.

Their resident genius looked as worn out as any of them, his already slender frame and pale skin had become more so, circles under his eyes almost black against his sallow features and the gaunt figure showing the amount of weight the man had lose. With the construction of the new Thunderbird craft, trying to help with finding a cure for the plague that had ripped across the world and now helping the Tracy Family to try and keep the planet in one piece he had found little time for himself, what was more he had misgivings and had vocally disagreed with what Jeff, his boss and long time friend was doing to the Thunderbird craft.

His argument that the heavy armour and weaponry that Jeff had wanted added to the rescue ships would mean a strain on the usually powerful engines had fallen on deaf ears, the billionaire industrialist had simply ordered the production of new more powerful designs from the Tracy Industries R&D teams that were still in business, what few there were.

Unseen by either brother, their father and the leader of International Rescue continued to monitor their progress from high above on the walkways looking over the hangers, he sighed and closed his eyes momentarily pushing away the pang of guilt and pain in his chest, stepping back he turned away from the chaos that was once the main launching bay, he knew that the rebuild of Thunderbird Two would take a lot longer than compared to Thunderbird One, the size difference and complexity of the transport craft was only matched by the cutting edge space going technology of Thunderbird Three.

He thought back to an increasingly heated discussion with Brains the previous night, about how they needed to hire help somehow much like they had before with the original construction of the Thunderbirds. In how parts for the rescue craft were assembled across the world then shipped to Mateo Island, stored until they were brought here when they were needed to complete the vehicles. Jeff had denied the young scientist's request out of hand, the risk to the organisation, his family and to the island was far too severe to think about bringing others in on the project, many of those who would have been suitable had been responsible for the craft in the first place, however many like Sir Jeremy Hodge had died from the plague or other illnesses.

Shaking his head he turned back around and opened his eyes, Scott and Virgil has started to argue about something, although given the exhaustion and stress they were all under it could have been anything from a conduit rerouting to someone using the wrong colour pencil on a plan. Looking across the hanger he peered into the open doors of Thunderbird Two's pods, the originals had been moved to the rear of the hanger with many of the machines they used, lying derelict and unwanted.

However the one that had engaged his interest was the only one that he should have guessed might be in use, whilst his two sons had been working on the refit, Gordon had been hiding away with his own Thunderbird. While he couldn't see his aquanaut son properly from his place on the gangway, he knew that Gordon had become withdrawn with deep circles under his eyes and had steadily been losing weight much as Brains had, in fact is it wasn't for the hair colour they could almost be mistaken for each other..

Jeff's attention turned to his eldest sons as the argument he'd seen brewing had started to get heated, he could hear something about the blueprints for Thunderbird Two and Scott arguing something Virgil seemed to be ready to punch his brother for, Jeff sighed deeply as he turned and headed for the lift, his thoughts turning to his missing son alone somewhere in the world.

 _John... where are you? I wish you could be here my son... why did you have to leave us? We all needed you here._ The thought was a familiar one as it ran through this mind, echoing in his head as the lift slowly descended to the hanger floor, once again it seemed to would be up to him to break up another fight between his sons.

* * *

Spain, Europe

It was a beautiful day in the main streets of Seville, the sun was still rising and even at this early morning hour the temperature was continuing to rise, as the market opened up to see its wares, a non-descript young man walked quietly through the crowds. Pulling gently at the brim of the hat he was wearing, he adjusted the cooling shade back over his face as he walked through the bustling streets. The hat had a secondary advantage of keeping people from looking too closely at his features, he felt especially uncomfortable as he walked amongst the large crowds of the marketplace, with his battered and torn backpack, travel weathered clothes and his own overall unkempt appearance, he was garnering some worrying attention that he could well do without.

He tugged at the brim of the hat again as it rode up, the shadow covering the parts of his face visible to the crowd, walking around a corner he found himself approaching a cafe, he put his bag down and sighed as he sat down at a table taking the weight off his aching legs. He allowed a small smile to cross his face as silently listened the chatter around him, ordering a water before getting a tattered map out to glance over.

Since leaving Tracy Island, he had first travelled through America trying to keep out of sight but his family name and his own reputation had meant catching a boat over to Europe, there he knew that people would be far more accommodation and less prone to gossiping about him. He had ended up at the Royal Portsmouth Atlantic Harbour in England before moving through to France, however circumstances inevitably mean that he had had to move down through the country by hitch hiking and walking before finally settling for a while in Spain.

He had a few run ins with his father's agents, the entire organisation had been informed of his disappearance, time and again he'd barely escaped from their clutches, the constant running rapidly depleting what money and resources he had taken from the island. He had hidden in the mountains in the south of France, staying in abandoned cabins and old shacks as he continued to suffer from the virus that was crippling his body, leaving him little choice back then to wear the heavy gloves to cover the continually expanding patches of cracked skin that every day took hold over more of his body.

The waitress slid his drink onto the table before smiling at him and moving away, turning the ancient looking radio's volume up as she walked back into the cafe, John sighed and trailed his finger along the map, ignoring the mutters and glances from a elderly couple that had settled at a table nearby. He sipped on his water before the radio chimed the hour, informing those listening that it was time for the news.

John half listened as he tugged at his gloves settling them more comfortably over his fingers and allowed himself a few moments to relax, simply sitting down and sipping at the water while watching the crowds.

"Se ha anunciado que el Reino Unido ha declarado un brote grande del virus que está barriendo las partes del mundo. Hay equipos de científicos que intentan actualmente encontrar una manera de parar o de tratar las nuevas tensiones a medida que continúa transformándose."

"En otras noticias, Jeff Tracy de las industrias de Tracy han anunciado una recompensa por la vuelta de su hijo que falta y John conocido Tracy autor."

His head involuntarily shot towards the radio at hearing his name before looking around at the people in the outdoor seating, none had noticed his movement, some had listened to the news, most not understanding it completely. He sighed with relief in that it was a radio that the cafe had and not a Television, although he would be far more difficult to recognise him now. He caught his reflection in the water in the glass and closed his eyes at the stranger looking back, finishing his drink he returned the map to his battered bag before pulling his equally threadbare wallet out, leaving a small tip for the waiter he got up and hefted his backpack onto his shoulder before slowly leaving the cafe.

Thinking of how he use to look like, John noticed as how the now far longer, dyed black hair as it fell into his vision, pushing it back behind his ear in frustration he brushed his fingers against his collar tugged up at his shirt to hide the yellowing cracked skin that the virus had scarred him with.

As he fished out his sunglasses he was reminded of his attempt to wear contact lenses to hide the dull red, almost brown shade his once blue eyes had transformed into, the change in the eyes was a clear sign of the plague that had devastated whole regions of the planet and he had done his best to hide it from those that hunted what was now his kind.

Slipping on the glasses he glanced around the crowds, looking for a opening so he could get to a cheap hotel for the night, moving out just before a couple nearly bumped into him, having stopped at the cafe to listen to the news.

The male tourist held a lady... possibly his wife close, his hand resting on her baby bump as they listened to the repeating headlines. "Phew... only understood half of that... but that Jeff Tracy guy? Wonder what the reward is!"

The woman just shook her head, "His son is missing and sounds like he's desperate to find him. It's sad, especially the state of the world is in now.." She replied, rubbing the side of her baby bump.

"Especially with what happened in the United Kingdom... all of those people."

"If it had been my son, I would want to know what would have happened too... if he's infected, then he's still my son... everyone is human, no matter what they look like" The husband replied holding her , "Let's get you out of the sun."

John smiled and walked past the couple, " Tu bebé tiene suerte, tener grandes padres como tú" He whispered to the couple before walking away from them, trying to blend into the crowds.

The man watched the stranger walk by him, "What did he say?" He asked, holding his wife close.

"He said... your child is lucky to have great parents like you." She replied, watching the young man walk away with sad eyes.

* * *

A light breeze flew through the wide open hanger, fluttering the plastic sheets that were tied up around the mass of scaffolding surrounding the partially assembled transport, it was a veritable maze of white plastic sheeting, something that would be thoroughly confusing to possible visitors as to what was going on with Thunderbird Two.

Far along the passages connecting to the rear of the hanger, roars engines made the entire hanger echo as Brains continued testing the newly arrived fusion engines, replacements for the rocket fuelled ramjets that the Thunderbird had been built with. The testing engines covered the noises of welding taking place on different places across the large transporter vehicle.

"How much longer do you think it will be, before her test flight?" Jeff asked, looking down at the mess of the once organised hanger before glancing at his son.

Virgil sighed, rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess with dark circles growing around his eyes, much the same as the rest of them, if he hadn't known how tired they all were, he'd have wondered if there was an epidemic on the island.

"Well the majority of the main fuselage is in place, the engines, while they are being tested are nearly ready." he replied and stifled a yawn. "Support systems and the cockpit refurbishment are done, the major problem that is slowing us down is the hydraulics and the new pod designs, the damn things are giving us trouble and are not easy to install, if you really want a time for how long 'til her test flight... I think about two months"

Jeff nodded and looked over to where Virgil was looking, straight at Thunderbird Three's hanger.

"How's Gordon? I know Scott has been trying to keep him busy." Virgil asked his father

Jeff sighed his eyes running over Thunderbird Three's sealed hanger before shaking his head.

Virgil closed his eyes leaning on the rail. "Having doubts?" He asked softly before turning to look at his father, pushing off the rail he walked over to the table and boards that held the blueprints for his Thunderbird craft.

"You know I do Virgil... but it... this... has to be done." Jeff sighed following his son to the table., "The world government is begging for help and we're the only ones with the technology to do so."

Their ears rang in the sudden silence as the sounds of the engines ceased, they looked over at the entranceway into the corridors beyond, rapidly a figure appeared as the eldest brother stormed out with a wrench in his hand.

"I give up! I honestly give up with him!" Scott snapped and threw the wrench down onto the floor, the toughed steel tool bouncing once on the concrete surface.

Virgil and Jeff looked at each other before the son walked over to his brother it had already been bad and now it was getting worse, Gordon had been corralled to help Brains with the engines while Scott had continued work on TB2, obviously something had gone wrong as Scott had been pulled from his duties into the test chamber.

That he had returned to the hanger angry at something as usual meant Gordon had screwed up or said something to annoy the elder brother, again something that the younger man had seemed to be doing more and more these days. Virgil looked over the catwalk's side and down at the fuming Scott, shaking his head as he spoke.

"Scott, just.. I'll go and talk to him. He's lost... we were such a big family and now it's just the three of us.."

Scott tilted his head to look at his brother, "Dammit that was over six months ago Virgil! John up and left us in the middle of the night, he knows that and Alan? and Alan... I should have known what he was going to do, been able to stop him, I should have been able to stop them both!" He snapped and punched one of the stations holding up the scaffolding.

Jeff walked over to join Virgil wincing at the sound of Scott hitting the steel columns of the walkway. "No one is blaming you Scott, we should have been able to help them, but we didn't know and we suffered the consequences. But John is still alive out there, we will find him and bring him home.." He said softly.

"We'll hear from him again, I know we will"

Scott sighed as he flexed his bruised knuckles, he would regret that for a while. "Maybe we will, but I won't hold my breath" He snarled before turning to look at the two."So Virgil, how close are we?" He asked, turning to the business of getting Thunderbird Two back online.

* * *

Gordon sighed, resting his head against his damp arms as he leaned up against the side of the pool, she simply looked out at the world staring at the distant ocean beyond the jungle. He could feel the pull of the ocean, he gently trod water as he floated in the pool relishing the feel of the water around him, he would have preferred the feel of the salt water of the Pacific around him but the family had promised their father to obey one of his few strict rules. They were never to swim alone in the ocean, no matter what.

Gordon closed his eyes before turning around, listening to the deafening silence of the Tracy Island homestead, once a buzzing, busy and warm home, it was now silent. A busy and happy family, now torn apart by either change or death, the home they had once had falling into disrepair and neglect as the family retreated further into the immense complex built into the interior.

How long had it been since all of this had happened now? The red head frowned and looked up at the sky, trying to figure out how many long days, weeks, months had passed in the silence that the chaos of Alan and John had left behind.

Groaning in frustration, Gordon let himself sink under water before pushing back up and out of the pool. His mind turned to his time with WASP, the accident that made him leave the organisation and the rehab he went through until International Rescue started up and his becoming the proud pilot of the rescue team's only submarine, Thunderbird Four.

He smiled at the thought and of the difficult missions he had been on with his precious vehicle, he grabbed the towel he's thrown on the nearest lounger and dried himself off, unlike his brothers, there was no backup for the pilot of Thunderbird Four which meant if something happened to him then... shaking himself from his thoughts he sighed as he ran a hand through his damp hair, looking up at the slowly darkening sky before closing his eyes and turning away to head back up into the house.

He thought of his family, of his father and his eldest brothers and how they had changed since they lost the younger siblings, including Tintin in that number, the young woman who would one day have been a sister in name as well as in heart.

Gordon leaned in the doorway and sighed deeply, he looked around at the piano that had been long lain silent, the paints long forgotten, paperwork scattered across tables and desks with blueprints peeking out from underneath. His eyes moved over to the portraits, seeing two covered in black sheets while three remained clear and ready for communications.

He blinked his hazelnut eyes as tears formed, turning his head away and walked towards his room. He thought about the gaps in their family and by extension the rescue organisation, holes left by the loss of their brothers and how he had tried his best to step into their shoes but he just didn't understand the training that he needed to take on. His love was for the ocean, not for the vast emptiness of space.

Being aboard first Thunderbird Three and Thunderbird Five felt alien to him, he'd worked on missions involving both but they had always been with Alan or John in charge, but with Scott and Virgil pushing their grief into something productive with their own ships, Gordon felt that he should try and get to know the spacecraft.

Maybe talking to their father would allow Gordon to head up to Thunderbird Five and get to know the space station his big brother once called home, to try and find a way to move on past his own overwhelming grief.

* * *

I groaned as I saw headlights flicker in the distance, knowing that with the local curfew in place that at this time of night whoever it was wouldn't be friendly, I dived quickly behind an large rock next to the roadside, hoping that the tail end of my long cloak wouldn't give my hiding place away as the truck drove by.

I waited with baited breath as I listened to the truck drive by and off into the distance, releasing my held breath into the air before getting up and watching the tail lights vanish into the darkness. It had to be hunters, it had to be. Hoping to find lone travellers late at night, or infected to turn in for the high bounty that the Thunderbirds had put on our heads.

I adjusted my cloak and pack, dusting myself off before looking around hoping that the secret entrance to the Underground was close by.

Glancing up at the moon as it came out from behind the clouds, the bright light of the full moon illuminating the rocky countryside that surrounded me. Nevada, it had been a long time since I had been back here.

Getting messages from Catherine, I learnt of the underground communities set up across America and I knew that one of them could help with the growing pains and worsening symptoms that my body was plagued by.

' _And a visit from_ The John Smith _can deliver hope to those that have none_ ' He remembered in a letter from Catherine.

So I decided to journey above ground for the first time in a long while, keeping to the dark and travelling over the vast empty plains of the United States to be a beacon of hope for the other infected. Or at least try to, show them that there was still hope to be had out there while my own faded away with each passing day.

My heart jumped into my throat I heard turboscram engines high above me, making me drop to my stomach and risk glance out from under my wide-brimmed hat to see if it had just been my imagination. The skies were empty but as I slowly stood up and grabbed my bag, I saw a road sign that had fallen by the wayside, riddled with bullet holes.

Rising to my feet, I forced my heart to slow back down before moving back and off of the road, it would be harder going but safer in the desert sands than the risk of being seen by the gun happy psychopaths hunting my kind. I had been told of a hidden cave full of severely infected people that lived in the middle of Nevada and they needed as much hope as they could be given. I tried to watch my footing as cliffs gathered either side of me as I walked on, forcing my ears to listen for any noise that could indicate possible hunters while my brain thought about setting up a communications relay for the community.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of guns cocking and a bright search light blinding me, I silently cursed myself for concentrating on what might be out there instead of what was. I covered my face up with my scarf, covering my cracked skin, people moved around me, guns covering every move I made.

"Identify yourself!" A male voice rang out, strong and sure while a clack of a shotgun ready to fire could be heard.

"D-Don't shoot! I've been sent here!" I called back, my eyes and head screaming in pain from the bright light. "M-move the light please! It hurts!"

A torch wavered and the search light was turned off, I was dazed from the disappearance of the light and the pain fading from my head.

"Stay where you are! Who sent you?" The strong male voice asked, the people around me had moved closer nudging me with their guns.

"I-I would talk but it's not safe here! I saw hunters on the roads a few miles back." I said, trying to fight through the slight throbbing pain in my head, hoping that the people surrounding me weren't hunters or agents of the Thunderbirds. "Catherine Hawkins sent me"

As the spots in my vision cleared I felt someone grab my arms, forcing them away from my face before pulling my coat sleeves up, torches shone along my arms revealing the growing mass of brown and yellow skin discolorations where the virus had hardened my skin, cracked then flaked off. Knowing where this was going , I bit my tongue as the man with a shotgun, drew out a sharp knife and tapped the hardened, nail like patches of skin before he forced his knife under them.

I tried not to flinch as the skin pulled, sending sharp pains up my arm, I forced myself to stay still much as I wanted to pull away from the man.

The man frowned but then nodded and his face cleared, a small friendly smile appearing on his face as he put his knife away, he brought his torch up and shined it just to the side of my face looking into my eyes and seeing the same discolouration as his own. He barked out orders to his crew, he must have been satisfied that I was the real deal, that I passed the checks that I knew meant that any attempt to fake the effects on my virus strewn body would fail. "Sorry about that, let's get inside" He said as his men slowly walked back into their home, a hidden entrance in the rocks had been pushed aside revealing a small and well guarded doorway.

"Ya got to understand, them Thuds have been trying ta sneak in to our camp" The man said as he let me into the cave first, men behind us worked on closing up the entrance. "Been trying for months now! Welcome to Blue Sector, ya got a name?" He asked, as we walked down a set of rough hewn well worn stairs, dim torches leading the way down.

' _Here we go'_ I thought to myself, "It's John Smith, came up from the Underground in Brazil as Catherine feels that I could be better use here in America" I replied, seeing people in different tunnels of the cave as we walked, the man stopped to stare at hearing my name.

My guide adjusted his gun, having almost dropped it before swinging it by its strap onto his back. It seemed that the stories of my existence had made it here before me, there didn't seem to be a community that hadn't heard the tales of my existence, of how most of the Underground's existence and communications were set up by me and a few others shortly after day zero, the day the plague was confirmed as a global pandemic.

"What's your name?" I asked as my guide stopped at the top bottom of the incline, ahead of us the entryway looked over a huge open cavern, I could see tents and salvaged metal sheets set up as houses along crudely marked out 'streets', but most importantly and rare for an underground shelter, there seemed to be a underground river feeding the community, running through the middle of the town. I felt a surge of hope rise in my chest, seeing the size of the community, a small underground town that was flourishing and hiding in middle of Nevada.

The man smiled at my reaction, "Yeah, we get that a lot, especially with the newbies. I've been here from the start and I still think it's impressive, anyway the name's Samuel. Come on, let's get ya to a tent... then ya can catch us up on the latest news" He replied, leading the way to a nearby tent, larger and in better condition than most it seemed to be the central meeting place for at least this side of the river, another two large tents could be seen on the other side.

He removed his gun before nodding across to a group of men gathered around a firepit, "This here is the council, we formed it shortly after finding this place" Samuel said as I took my bag and hat off, putting them on the floor next to the entryway, I guessed that it would be safe enough. These places usually ran on the trust between members of the infected, stealing from one was much like stealing from all.

"Members of the council, this is John Smith. Pretty sure you guys have heard of him."

The men rose up and looked at me in a gamut of emotions, distrust and disbelief as well as shock and a couple of happy smiles.

"The fabled John Smith, we have heard many tales" One man said, using a cane to hold himself up. I swallowed hard seeing the state of the man, his grey hair and dark eyes reminded me of my father, but the hardened, cracked skin of an infected now covered most of his face, barely leaving his eyes and mouth alone.

"T-that's right, I have brought news from other communities and I thought maybe I can help install a communications link with the rest of the Underground for you" I replied, trying to shake the mental image of my father as I looked at the old man.

I could hear the sounds of the small town around us as we settled in to talk, my heart felt heavy in my chest as I realised that it had been years since I seen my father, since I left the island and the Thunderbirds went from the great hope to the worst threat that the infected people of the world had to face.

Sitting down at the campfire, I rubbed my hands and winced in feeling as the nail like skin caught on my fingers, peeling from what I guessed was sunburn or simply new infected tissue growth from underneath that was pushing up .

"Now tell us, what news have you brought from the communities" The old man said softly as drinks were handed out, I leaned back slightly into the chair and began explaining just what was going on and how bad it was really getting out there.

* * *

Scott growled and slammed a file down on the table, causing the glasses on the table to shake. "I don't believe it! They can't get a simple order right!" He snapped and flopped down onto the couch.

Virgil sighed internally, Scott's temper was getting worse and worse. "Take it easy Scott, just means that when it gets here I'll modify the parts myself, it's just a small delay of four months, we've been through worse." He said, leaning against their father's desk.

"Just tell me the parts we need and I'll get them rushed here." Jeff told them, "Scott, go and hit the simulators, put some of that that energy to something useful, you need to get some flight time with the new controls before you can fly full time, your latest test results have not been your best."

"What the hell do you expect? I want to get out there! You know what we've got to do, so why are you so calm, or are you having second thoughts about the change in this operation?" Scott glared at their father, looking between him father and his brother before getting up and pacing the room. Jeff watched his son with the unending patience he has always had with them, however Virgil watched them both warily knowing this could go either way.

"We've lost three members of our own family to that... that virus!" Scott all but screamed, "How long was he hiding that from us? Pushing us away, or hiding away so we wouldn't see what he was becoming, then run away like some coward!" He snapped, his temper running his mouth, "And Gordon, that kid has just become like John! So distant and keeps away from us, either in Thunderbird Three's hanger or in the pool! Are we going to lose him too? I need to be out there in the world, find John and bring him back!"

Jeff frowned and got up from his chair, "Stop right now Scott Carpenter Tracy, now sit down and take deep breaths! We're all suffering from this and we all know what must be done! Losing Tin-Tin, Alan and now John... it hasn't been easy for any of us. We all buried ourselves into the work that needed to be done..." He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair as Scott's hands turned into fists and glared at their father.

"The council didn't ask us to help as the Tracy family, but as International Rescue, to try and bring the order to the hell that world is turning into, orders from the World Council Father. Our own grief, our own losses, means nothing to them as long as we get the job done." Jeff looked at his son sternly, "As for John? I have people out there looking for him, we will find him and bring him home"

Scott laughed darkly turning his back on his father and storming off muttering to himself, just barely loud enough to be heard but still audible just the same, "I'll kill him then bring him home"

"Dad... John... he might not want us to find him, that virus, we've all seen the photos and what it does to people" Virgil sighed and moved to sit down again, "And our craft, they're going out there to kill people not save them, I know why we have got to do it but I'm not sure if I can actually do it, if I can pull the trigger"

Jeff sighed, things were getting out of hand all around, even if the plague was cured tomorrow, it would be all but impossible for them to turn International Rescue back into what it had been. Like it or not they were now committed to this course of actions. "I know Virgil, go and find Gordon and see if you can help him with Thunderbird Three for now, at least until we can get back to work on Thunderbird Two" He replied, "We have to do this for the world, no matter how hard it is for us to do it. "

* * *

( A/N (*translation*( It has been announced that the United Kingdom has declared a large outbreak of the virus that is sweeping parts of the world. There are teams of scientists currently trying to find a way to halt or treat the new strains as it continues to mutate.

In other news, Jeff Tracy of Tracy Industries has announced a reward for the return of his missing son and known author John Tracy. ) End A/N )


End file.
